Rise of the Olympians
by Squishie
Summary: This tale is the in depth view of the core six Olympians from the Titanomachy onwards. It delves into the details of their rise to power and how they formed the personalities and relationships that we know from common legends. In terms of my other stories, this isto be considered a prequel to The Great Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! I have returned! :) I fully intend to continue and revise my other stories, but I needed something to help jump start my creativity. This story will focus on the core six Olympians: their rise to power and the evolution of their relationships. Thank you!

* * *

_Prologue; Many years ago..._

"Ouranus!" Moros called out to the wind, his hair blowing about from the fierce atmosphere high upon a mountain. At the call of the name, the wind blew harder and Moros dropped his head, putting his arm up to shield his eyes and face. The wind seemed to growl all around him, but the night was fast approaching from the east and Moros knew that even Ouranus would not dare harm him in the presence of his mother, Nyx. A hot wind blasted from behind before a cold one struck his front; he was forming. Moros' yellow eyes peered up from over his arm where the wind became visible through a vast array of wonderful colors. They bent to his will and began furiously blowing within an invisible mortal shape, akin to blood pumping. The colors in the core of the shape began to grow thicker as his shape became more defined.

As the details of his skin and face became evident, a burst of wind blew forth from him and Moros shielded his eyes once more. He planted his feet firmly in the ground to prevent from being blown back off the edge, he concentrated on his weight and completely missed the touch of his mother supporting him from behind. The force of the air around him began to calm and he heard a loud sigh from the god before him. Despite having seen Ouranus in his visions, Moros has never been before the primordial god's form before. He was very tall, perhaps twice the size of his own father, Erebus, without hair on his head and his eyes were pure white; despite that, Moros could feel his stare.

"I bring you warning," Moros began and paused when Ouranus' face flared in anger, but said nothing. Moros swallowed and continued. "A prophecy that begins with you and will perpetuate throughout your lineage if not heeded."

"Speak it," Ouranus stated coldly, his voice deep and powerful.

_"Tyrants raised by tyrant's hands_

_A loving mother is not denied;_

_A cycle done in one command –_

_He writes his doom upon his bride._

_The foolish king breeds his judge:_

_A son to rise, the father to fall._

_The mother loved is not begrudged._

_No god escapes, blood conquers all."_

The words escaped through Moros' lips so fluidly, it were as if he weren't speaking them himself. In a flash, he saw Ouranus' fate sealed by the words of the prophecy and he clenched his jaw to refrain from reacting. The mortal face of the primordial god seemed to change as he processed the words and the information, quickly darting from confusion to anger and back again. As the night grew overhead, Moros became more secure in his meeting, as the darkness was his home.

"What does it mean?" Ouranus asked as his hands curled into fists, the anger of his confusion settling in. Moros frowned and took a step back, shaking his head.

"That is all," he stated plainly, glancing around to the night sky.

"Tell me what you know!" Ouranus bellowed as he took a step forward, the wind around him beginning to pick up. Moros held his breath as the gap between them closed and the strength of the air around hi picked up. He glanced to his sides, hoping in vain there would be some escape at his disposal. Suddenly Ouranus bellowed out and a massive gust struck Moros in the chest, knocking the air he held out of him and blowing him off the edge of the mountain. As he fell, he could see the large body above burst into a mass of colors that integrated into the dangerous winds around. He twisted his free falling body to look down below, where the caverns in the side of the mountain were dark and the shadows grew. He smiled knowingly and twisted his body closer to the edge of the mountain. This thickness of the night embraced him, slowing his descent, and as he hit the growing shadows of the cavern's entrance, the ground felt like a soft material. He bowed his head in the darkness.

"Thank you," he whispered and the shadows receded from under his feet.

"Did anything change?" the familiar voice of Erebus asked from the shadows; Moros frowned.

"A little," he shook his head, sighing quietly. "But there will be much suffering until then."

* * *

_Chapter One.  
_

Demeter held her shoulder as she walked the path to Olympus, her hand covering the wound of a thick sword from Helios. Hera was covered in blood and dirt, but remained unscathed, so she reached out to her sister, taking her arm as they walked side by side. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all lingered behind as they recalled their individual battles and rejoiced over another day. Even Hades, the somber one of the three, smiled at their tales. As they approached the archway, Rhea and Hestia were there to greet them. Hestia was frowning, as she had been watching her sister struggle with her injury and she finally stepped out to greet her. Hera released her grip on Demeter and nodded her head in gratitude, briefly glancing back to her brothers before bowing to her mother.

"Another success?" Rhea asked quietly, smiling despite the deep sadness she felt for her family on the other side.

"Barely," Hera replied in a hushed tone, attempting to keep her pessimism from her brothers. Before Rhea could reply, they had approached and each of them bowed their heads politely. Hera stiffened her back and turned to them.

"Don't let Hera worry you," Zeus grinned knowingly at his sister, who curled up her nose. "We are winning this war."

"You walk the fine line of arrogance and over confidence. You should not underestimate our father and his kin," she warned, though these very words had been said before and fallen on deaf ears. Each time, both Zeus and Poseidon rolled their eyes while Hades took the words but said nothing; this time was no different.

"Hera, you are a fine warrior and I feel no shame in admitting we would have lost some battles without you," Zeus stated as he cleared his throat, waving a dismissive hand as he began to pass the threshold into their homestead. "But you have no idea how to relax and enjoy your victories."

Poseidon let out a booming laugh as he followed suite and even Hades grinned a bit, yet nodded his head politely to his sister as they passed. Hera, who opened her mouth to retort, found a hand placed on her shoulder and saw her mother's carefully poised face. Once the brothers were out of ear shot, Rhea removed her hand and began walking.

"There are others out there to ask for help," she began softly, her hands folded together in front of her as she walked. Hera looked up to her mother for a moment, an eyebrow raised before looking ahead of her, where her three brothers were walking and celebrating.

"You know Poseidon's view on that; he believes the victory belongs to us alone," Hera replied pointedly, her disagreement with the notion evident. She started to cross her arms until the view of her bloodied robes struck her line of sight; slightly embarrassed to be in such a state of mess next to her mother, she put her hands behind her back and continued to ignore the gore. "And in any case, I would not presume to enlist others without everyone's approval."

"That is your choice. But you have friends outside of your family, Hera," Rhea pressed, glancing down at her. "And should you win or lose, friends will be important to have when this is all over."

Hera stopped in her step, sighing loudly as she lifted a hand to rub her temple and a small smile released despite herself.

"You are, as always, right," she admitted begrudgingly before she turned off to the hall that led to Hestia's chambers. Her mother did not follow and Hera assumed she would spend time with her sons, enjoying their happiness at their minor victory.

As her step tapped in the echoing halls, she thought back to their battle. Zeus always faced off their father, as he had a special revenge for him and his crimes against his children. At first, Cronus did not come to battle; he had sent his followers and would watch from a safe distance. Over time, the more battle waged on and it became evident an easy victory would not come, he began leading the battles and locking into duels with his youngest son. Poseidon and Demeter were effortlessly spectacular partners in battle; their combined prowess over the sea and earth made it difficult for approaching Titans to maintain ground battle. It would sink beneath them and swallow them whole, or harden and keep them in place. Hera and Hades became an unlikely duo over time; both were equally skilled in observation of the battlefield and strategically minded, though she would always admit Hades was the better fighter. They had a silent style to them, reading each other's actions and moving to assist the other without needing eye contact or confirmation. They often would come back to back, touching for a moment and then launching off of each other into the fight once again. Hera smiled as she recalled Coeus attempting a lunge to her side and Hades blocked the advancing blade; he then left his own side open to Hyperion, who Hera spun to face and block his lance.

She stopped in her pace in the hall, her thoughts now lingering on Hades himself. In her solitude, she could blush at the budding emotions and ponder on the future possibilities. He was strong willed yet rational and calm. He was the most sensible of her brothers and most kind at heart. When she heard the voices of her sisters bouncing off the walls in the hall, she was pulled out of her dreams, back to reality where she was still covered in blood and dirt. She laughed to herself as she walked through the archway, putting her hands out to her sides.

"Sisters, I think I need a bath," she announced with a smile and Hestia turned to her, her eyes widening a bit before she gestured over to the ground level hot bath that Demeter was already in.

"Yes please," Demeter replied with a grin. "You look atrocious."

"Careful," Hera jokingly warned with a wag of her finger. She began to remove the battle armor with Hestia's help, then pulled off the tattered and worn robe underneath. The core of her body was relatively clean, but her extremities showed the wear of battle; Demeter chuckled at how strange it looked. Hera slowly descended into the hot waters, closing her eyes and breathing a sigh of relief at the relaxing temperature. Demeter beckoned Hestia over, who at first shook her head, but when her sisters insisted, she sat by the side and placed her feet in the water.

"Does it go well?" Hestia asked quietly, her eyes focused on the waters and how they distorted her feet. Hera glanced over to Demeter, both frowning slightly and nearly simultaneously sighed.

"It does," Hera started as she tilted her head back to place her hair into the water. "But we're dragging this out by fighting ourselves. We should be gaining allies."

Demeter looked to the surface of the water, watching the steam rise and twisting her fingers between it. Her lips twisted a few times, indicating the struggle she had internally with that statement. She looked up to her sisters, noting they were staring at her and she sheepishly smiled as she settled into the water, submerging herself up to her chin.

"Perhaps it is time to revisit that topic," she stated, the water dancing close to her lower lip as she spoke. "Anybody you had in mind, sister?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Aphrodite?!" Poseidon nearly shouted, his powerful voice carrying through the halls around them. He scoffed at the idea, sitting back in his chair and hitting his open palms against the arms of it. He had never quite been able to hide his thoughts on anything well, but he made no stronger effort to hide it on this topic. "You make us seem desperate. She doesn't even fight!"

"I am not suggesting we ask her to fight," Hera pressed on, her tone serious and calm – for now. She clenched her jaw when Poseidon rolled his eyes. "But we have to face the facts: we are fighting a war against an entire society. We are fighting to topple four times our number; we need allies."

"Allies will come when we win," Zeus replied in a bored manner, slouching in his chair with his hand bracing his head.

"Ah, brilliant idea, brother," Demeter sarcastically joined in, flashing her casual grin to show her playful attitude. "We can _buy_ favor from others with our victory – why try to do it with anything less?"

Zeus raised an eyebrow to Demeter, hesitating in his response, for he knew she was speaking sarcastically but he did not disagree with the statement. The six siblings were seated in a fairly plain, circular room with even more plain chairs surrounding a small fire. The eldest, Hestia, was crouched down by the fire and maintaining its perfect size. The others were all seated in their chairs around, with Rhea and Metis present as well. Rhea's chair was seated between Hades and Hestia's, and Metis was directly to the right of Zeus and the left of Demeter.

"The point she's trying to make," Hades carefully interrupted the silence, glancing over to Zeus. "Is that if we want to know our true allies, they will join us without an assured victory."

"And I suppose you had nothing to do with this idea," Poseidon asked rhetorically, his eyes staring down their mother who shrugged innocently.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was," Hera snapped, her patience wearing thin with him. "I am bringing it up for us all to decide."

Though they had yet to establish any formalities in their meetings, those very words had brought to light the point: this was no longer just a topic of conversation, but a legitimate plan to evaluate and vote on. Zeus, frowning slightly, glanced to Metis to his right for advice. She was a titan, like their mother, yet she had chosen their side immediately and of her own volition. With no real personal stake in the war, she often gave unbiased and sound advice that Zeus took very seriously. She smiled politely as she bowed her head to him, turning out to the others as she gauged the atmosphere before speaking.

"I agree that establishing friends, allies, even a culture perhaps, is a wise move. The war will prove your strength, but friends will prove your heart," she said peacefully, her voice very soothing to listen to. "Yet I think there is another point missing, one none of you have been willing to brooch yourselves: you need to establish your authority. Allies will want a leader, one who represents the future they are supporting."

The silence that struck the room was thick; Metis had anticipated this, yet it was more uncomfortable than she had hoped. It had long been a topic they were avoiding and for good reason; while at war, they could not afford dissent among them. Any struggle for power or leadership could rip apart their efforts to overthrow their father. Hera and Demeter both looked between the three brothers, attempting to read them and gain insight. At first it seemed that Zeus and Poseidon both looked to Hades, who had been staring into the fire and missed that entirely. Then they exchanged glances before averting their eyes elsewhere.

"I do not want it," Hades suddenly spoke up, his eyes lifting from the fire as he looked between his two brothers. "If that's what you think."

Hestia glanced over her shoulder to look back at her brother, flashing a small smile in his direction that only he caught. The corners of his lips flickered in response. Poseidon took in a deep breath, leaning forward as he processed that information.

"But you're the oldest," he replied with a bit of unease in his tone. Hera and Demeter looked to each other, confused.

"We assumed…" Zeus began and trailed off as the two younger sisters shot a look over to him.

Suddenly Demeter broke into a laugh as the realization set in and Hera, incredulous, raised her eyebrows and looked between all three of them.

"Do I have this right?" she asked, somewhat smiling due to the infectious nature of Demeter's laugh. "The three of you have been avoiding this topic, **not** because you all want to fight for the throne, but to _avoid_ it?"

Their silence was all the answer she needed; Hera broke out into a laugh as well, leaning back in the chair and placing a hand on her chest. Hestia quietly giggled to herself by the fire, but when she looked to her mother and noticed she was not laughing, she quieted herself. Rhea briefly glanced to her oldest daughter before sighing and shaking her head.

"My sons," she began loudly, trying to drown out the laughs. "The throne is a great honor –"

"It is also a curse," Poseidon interrupted quickly, which subsequently also ended the laughing of his sisters. Both Hades and Zeus shifted in their seats uncomfortably. "One that I, frankly, have no intention of inheriting. Why not Zeus? He started this war." 

"Cheap shot," Zeus growled under his breath, a hand curling into a fist.

"Is it?" Poseidon volleyed back, leaning forward in his chair with a smirk on his face. "You're the only one of us that _wants_ it, you just don't want the curse that follows. I mean - who knows? _Maybe_ you'll break it."

"Poseidon," Rhea snapped quickly and the room froze; their mother had an air about her, one that was kind and warm, yet could turn rigid in the blink of an eye. She had a strong command of her values and her children could _feel_ it when she disapproved. Collectively their eyes fell downward to the fire, the one place that could distract them from that feeling. For his part, Poseidon put up a hand to insinuate he surrendered and slouched into his chair. Metis reach a hand and placed it upon Zeus', giving him an encouraging smile.

"I think Zeus is a wonderful choice and a natural leader, but it only means as much as you warrant," she stated calmly, looking around the circle to his other siblings. "This must be unanimous and without reservation before we can move forward."

Without a second thought, Poseidon and Hades nodded in agreement, and Hestia followed quickly after. It was Hera and Demeter who showed visible signs of reluctance, both of them glancing to each other to silently share their mutual feelings. From the start they had assumed it would be Hades, like Poseidon had said, simply due to the natural birth order, but he also had the calmest demeanor of the three. They had hoped that he could be a far departure from their violent and irrational father. Demeter broke the silence first, clearing her throat and bowing her head.

"We owe you our freedom, Zeus," she admitted freely, causing Hera to nod as she recalled the memory of that day. "You dared to defy Cronus in favor of us and the least we can do is grant you our loyalty and support."

Zeus smiled at his sister, thankful for her words meant to encourage the most opinionated of the three; all eyes turned to Hera now. She glanced about the group, her thoughts wailing through her head loudly, causing the room to feel deafening when it was truly silent. She glanced once more at her sister, whose wheat colored eyes seemed to press her to follow her example. Hera released a smile to her sister, relinquishing her reservations in the blink of an eye and looked to Zeus, bowing her head to him. Knowing her well, Zeus understood that was the best he could get from her and took it all the same.

"I will not disappoint you or break your trust in me," he began confidently, even sitting up straighter in his chair to show it. "But I have no intention of mimicking our father's reign. I will not be a tyrant or controlling over all dominions. When we win, we will divide this world and each will have autonomy.

"As for the matter of allies, I agree that we should grow our numbers and gain the support of those Cronus has previously left out. They are welcome here, in our home, and on the battlefield if they wish; we will make it clear we are not asking for assistance. Only friendship. With that, Hades you will reach out to Aphrodite on our behalf."

"Me?"

"Him?"

Hades and Poseidon spoke at the same time, and although Poseidon was not put off by this, Hades glanced over to his brother. He had no desire to carry out this task, but he felt the rush of competition and pride that ran through their blood. Clearing his throat, he caught his brother's eye and raised his eyebrow before responding.

"Very well," he confirmed with a nod and Poseidon crossed his arms; Zeus couldn't hide his grin.

"Good. We're adjourned."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it. :) It's nice to know people are reading and enjoying!

* * *

On the journey to Aphrodite's den was not treacherous or difficult, though it had long enough for Hades to contemplate his plans, all potential outcomes, and, of course, begin to regret taking this without a fuss. Though his exposure to her was limited, Hades knew that Aphrodite was obsessed with the carnal pleasures.. to say the least. He loudly sighed as he approached the beach front that was littered with the evidence of her presence. There were tracks leading every which way, and a mixture of human and hooves. He sniffed the air, his nose curling up in response to the smell, and he followed the chaotic path of tracks closer to the edge of the water.

As he reached the top of the hill, the tide momentarily distracted Hades; the light of the sun glittered off the water's edge, much like the light hitting precious stones of the earth. His lips flickered in a smile only for a second. Then he scanned the surface of the beach where the evidence of a grand meeting was everywhere. Clothes were scattered about and the sand was in a state of disarray, both from what appeared to be feet and body markings. The clothes seemed to be a trail leading off to a small enclosure, built by the various trees, rocks, and vines in the immediate area. The roof was made of large leaves plucked from a dense forest. Slowly the god approached the den, keeping his moment as meticulously quiet as possible in hopes of hearing the goddess prior to entering; he feared interrupting her. When close enough to the entrance to peer in, he stopped and tried to see his target from outside.

"Looking for someone?"

Hades faltered from his position, turning at the voice to his right from the beach to see the naked goddess. Her hair was wet and pulled over her right shoulder, both hands clasping at it and wringing out the water. She smiled at him as she did so, for she recognized his reaction to her body and beauty, and bathed in the moment. She ran her fingers through her hair delicately, her eyes peering directly at his as she watched where his vision moved over her frame. She let out a small sigh, her eyes rolling up in a fake frustration with his silence and it jarred him from his stupor. Embarrassed, Hades cleared his throat and averted his eyes to the den to his left.

"Yes I was hoping to speak with you," he stated formally. His eyes flashed over at her as she let out a laugh and began walking to the den. She reach out a hand, beckoning him to follow, which he obliged.

"Lucky, then, that you are speaking with me."

Hades cocked an eyebrow at her as he took in a deep breath, regaining his composure the more he was exposed to her naked body. As he passed the threshold into the den, he noticed immediately that it wasn't much to live in; the raw materials were not processed and rather used as best they could for her immediate desire. Mostly it appeared she needed shade from the sun and a place to sleep and lay. There was no furniture and it appeared as if the den were used as a giant bed, which was no surprise. Seeing as there was nowhere to sit, he took his cue from the goddess who stepped over a sleeping satyr and sat down over a soft pile of flowers. Hades circled around, avoiding the satyr, and sat down across from her. She, in turn, reclined onto the ground, using her elbows to keep her head and chest elevated and crossed her feet at her ankles. Hades clenched his teeth.

"So, what could the children of Cronus want from me?" Aphrodite asked upfront, uninterested in political games.

"Want?" Hades countered quickly, flashing his smile. "We don't want anything from you. I'm here only in the interest of friendship."

"_Friendship_?" Aphrodite blurted out, the corners of her lips curving into an incredulous smile. "You came all this way for that?"

Hades nodded once and the goddess burst out into a laugh, tilting her head back and resting her back against the ground. Hades turned his head to the side, looking over at the still sleeping satyr and awaiting her amusement with him to quiet down. As her laughs dwindled, he felt a push against his knee and looked down, seeing her leg had extended so that her toes could brush against him. He quickly looked to her, who was grinning.

"All who I encounter already _are_ my friends," she began quietly, her eyes scanning his body; she paused long enough to bite her lower lip before making eye contact with him again. "But if you want more..."

"No, just friendship," Hades curtly replied, nodding to affirm his own resolve and did his best to ignore her toes pressing into his knee. "We would like to invite you to live with us on Olympus, or at the very least, we will provide a room that is yours when you visit."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow at him declining her so rapidly and further let her shock rub in when he continued beyond that. She pressed her lips together, her give away for being annoyed, and began to sit up.

"I have no interest in you watching over me," she snapped, irritated and defensive suddenly; she sat up, stared at Hades for a moment and with a huff, spun around and stood up. Waving a hand in the air, she shook her head and began walking away from him. "Take your friendship and leave."

Hades, who had been expecting much worse, shrugged it off and pushed himself to his feet. He took his time, brushing off his robes as he turned around, walking over the lush flowers under the leaf canopy.

"Wait," Aphrodite called out to him as he reached the exit and he paused, glancing over his shoulder. She crossed her arms, frowning slightly and Hades wondered how she could look mad and sad at the same time. "That's it?"

"What?" he asked, confusion laced in his face and tone as he spun around to face her. When she didn't clarify, his eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean 'that's it'? You told me to leave."

"Well... yes," she admitted reluctantly, her eyes dropping down to the ground. "I didn't think you'd give up so easily."

Hades hesitated before speaking; he was trying to balance his confusion over the situation with his every word, knowing whatever he said next could change the entire tone of this strange conversation.

"You... asked me to leave, expecting I would ignore that request and instead try to convince you?" he asked, seeking clarity. Aphrodite's nose curled up.

"Look, do you want me on Olympus or not? Are you just saying that I'm welcome and hoping that I don't come?"

"Why -" he started and then stopped himself, trying to reign in his initial reactions. "I have come for the express purpose of inviting you to live or stay with us on Olympus, if you so wish. That's it."

"But is this a vacant invitation?" she pressed, her eyes squinting at him as she focused on his reactions. "Is this a hollow gesture you hope I'll decline, yet will be impressed with your courtesy?"

"No," he pressed, his irritation starting to leak out in his voice, yet his demeanor remained intact. He took in a quick breath and let it out slowly, an exercise he used frequently to remain calm in the presence of his bickering siblings. In doing this, he missed the gaze of Aphrodite as she analyzed him in the silence. Her eyes were intensely focused on his facial features, watching the movement and flicker of each muscle with genuine curiosity. When he caught her eye, she released the tension in her face and her smile washed away the intensity of her stare.

"Whom do you love, Hades?" she asked quietly and soothing, with all traces of her previous anger gone. He blinked, stunned to silence at the question. She awaited an answer, staring at him patiently. He broke the eye contact first, looking up to the ceiling of the den and then down to the bed of flowers all around their feet.

"My family," he answered yet he knew she wanted more. Without looking at her, he understood that was not the answer she was looking for. "There is no more to that. We are fighting a war for our livelihood, our right to freedom and the rights of those under Cronus. We don't have the time for other endeavors, no matter how … tempting the offer."

"There will always be something you can use as an excuse," the goddess counter, twirling the end of her hair around her index finger. She began stepping slowly stepping towards him as he felt her prying eyes trying to pull from the depths of his emotions. It was one of the first times he noticed the strength of her presence; she emanated a confusing swirl of love and lust, causing the two desires to compete within him. As she closed the gap between them, it took more of Hades' concentration to remain focused to his task and his eyes above her chin. "Do you find me pretty?"

"Of course," he replied without hesitation or thought.

"And I have all but told you to take me," she noted as the gap between them was all but nothing. She placed her hands flat on his chest and ran them up to his neck, her fingers pressing in a massage-like feel. "Yet you refrain."

"By my own faults, not because of you."

"I know," she whispered, one side of her mouth curling up. "I've never been refused before."

Hades paused, hearing the simultaneous sadness and fascination she had with that very statement. Finally bending to her will to be touched, he reached a hand up and moved some hair that had fallen over her eyes and placed it behind her. He leaned down, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I am sorry," he whispered back. She looked up to him and for the first time since Hades had known her, Aphrodite was at a loss for words.


End file.
